


Feline Frenzy

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barbs, Beastiality sex, Bestiality, Draco being a dick, Felintoids, Genderbender prank gone wrong, Harry wnats to fuck everything, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Porn, Rape, Stalking, Transformation, animagus sex, bones and potions, heat - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson of an extinct creature goes wrong, we can all blame Draco now. Harry finds himself non human, easily in heat and at the age to breed with pretty much everything that moves. Hello Hogwarts, the felintoid has entered the building. Suggestions on partners, minus Draco welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skeleton

I don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original.

Feline Frenzy  
By Firehedgehog  
Prologue: Skeleton

“This, is the skeleton remains of a long dead cousin race of the centaurs. They had feline lower bodies instead of horse flesh, they could also transform into full human forms and even into full felines of any type,” Hagrid said proudly, while he’d rather be showing real animals this was a rare find the centaurs had found in the forbidden forest.

The students milled about looking at the skeleton that was held up by magic, smaller then a centaur but not by much.

“They dies off because of a disease created by a wizard over a thousand years ago because of jealousy,” Hagrid continued, gosh they must have been cute when alive.

“Jealousy?” Hermione asked curious.

“The Felintoids were a fertile race and must sought out as mate, they were known as light mages and bred true to whatever they bred with. Once a year they would bud-birth a new Felintoid if they didn’t breed with another of there race and have cubs,” Hagrid told the children.

“Disgusting, breeding with a creature,” Draco Malfoy sneered.

“Now everyone stay where they are, I have a potion taht will make the bones look like they were when alive for ten minutes. Snape said for no one to touch the bones when pored on,” Hagrid said pulling out a potion.

Two things happened when he pored it on, Draco Pushed Harry hard enough that he crashed into the bones stabbing himself on them, causing blood to flow. The other, the potion hit both Harry and the skeleton at the same time.

The world exploded.

TBC


	2. New Selves

I don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original.

Feline Frenzy  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter One: New Selves

Harry Knew that waking up would be bad, but he was waking up either way. The last thing he remembered was being pushed, the skeleton... then nothing.

The first thing he became aware of was that his bladder needed to be emptied now, it felt as if it would explode. Opening his eyes (and finding himself in the hospital wing) be rushed off the bed, or would have if his body hadn’t misbehaved and caused his to fall to the floor.

“Ow,” Harry said from the floor, he turned and glared at his feet, only to go into shock.

That was definitely not his legs with his white toes.

A long feline body met his sight from the waist down, it was strong and muscular with medium fur length except a thinker fringe on a rather versatile tail. The fur colour was black shading down to brown or reddish-black with the reddish bits in almost patterns below his belly button.

It was understandable that Harry wasn’t able to get to the bathroom in time.

OoOoO

Harry walked slowly through what he found out was a private hospital room in the hospital wing, walking on fours legs were not easy to the once human.

Thankfully for his sanity a house elf had appeared and got rid of his mess before anyone had found out, since then he was learning to walk and making his way slowly to the bathroom.

His stomach was starting to rumble when he got to the bathroom, by then he was walking much faster and learning to control his tail. Sighing he took a look at himself in the mirror there, and was relieved his upper human half was mostly the same.

There were some differences, his eyes were now slit like a cats and his ears slightly pointed and angled out a bit more, they twitched at any sound. His hair was the same shade as always but now was much longer and slipped down to his waist, it was also much less messy. But to his joy he could see, see with no glasses.

“Score,” Harry grinned, his reflection showing slightly more pointed teeth then before.

Well, at least one good thing came out of this. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed a drying smudge of blood over his scar, or where his scar had been.

OoOoO

“There is no way to reverse this.”

Yeah, something no one wants to hear ever.

“So I’m stuck like this,” Harry hissed out angrily, the fur flaring on his body in anger.

“I’m afraid not Mr Potter, but at least you’re a creature that is considered holy,” Dumbledick.. Er.. Dumbledore responded.

“I’d rather be human and what about this budding thing Hagrid spoke off, how long does my new species live and what happened to Malfroy!” Harry demanded, he wanted answers now. Really... he defeated he who shall be known as Snakey for this, he didn’t think so.

“Felintoids actually can live up to a thousand years if not killed, as to budding scans say your body is just at breeding age and won’t bud for at least two years,” Dumbledick told him cheerfully, making Harry wish that Dumbledore had died that age instead of ending in a cursed Coma. At least Snape was still dead.

“And?” Harry demanded, and was shocked that in his anger his fingernails turned into rather sharp claws.

“Mr Malfroy sadly has finally met what the goverment will allow, his wnd has been snapped and will be under house arrest for four years. After that they will see if he will have his magic bound or allowed back into the wizarding world,” Dumbledore sighed, as if Malfroy hadn’t done anything as bad as he had.

“What happens now?” Harry asked still feeling angry, hopefully this shifting ability Hagrid had mentioned wasn’t too hard to learn.

“As of now you have a private room in your tower, you’ll finish your education. But right now I have some food brought to you and we can do our best to get you human looking as soon as possible,” the headmaster responded.

OoOoO

Harry groaned in relief as he stretched hard in his new room, the room only he could enter unless he led them in while touching them. It was hidden by a portrait between the two staircases in the common room.

Shifting hadn’t been hard to his relief, but he found that his new ear/eye/hair features stayed and apparently the tail stayed while humanoid.

His ears caught the sound of mewing outside his room, curious since the rest of the tower were dead asleep he oped the door.

“Hey Crookshanks,” he told the feline, the kneazle crossbreed stared at him till Harry laughed and picked him up and pulled him inside. Smiling eh placed the feline of the bed, laying on the bed himself scratching the smaller beings back.

“Dumbledore said I should practice shifting into full feline forms, mind if I go as small as you,” harry smiled, tomorrow was a day off and he would be practising all day. Dumbledore even had a magical fridge here set up to always have fresh meat and other things he’d need now, since he apparently couldn’t have human food now unless it was rare steak.

Harry pulled off his clothing, at the moment he had o way of changing with it on, Dumbledore had promised to make something to shift his clothing with him.

Moments later Harry found himself as a small dark half Kneazle, Crookshanks stared at him with wondering eyes.

((You smell wonderful)) a voice said, Harry blinked realizing that he could actually understand the feline.

((oh... so do you)) harry said catching a rather musky nice scent from the other feline.

At that point in time Harry wasn’t sure what happened, he found himself held in a vice like Crookshanks limbs in the middle of the cushions, with Crookshanks rather impressive penis up to the hilt inside him.

Harry yowled as he was violated by the bigger feline, his barbs against the tight passage scraping.

His human thoughts fled, all that mattered was the male on top of him, the musky scents in his node and the intense breeding pleasure.

OoOoO

The Felintoid woke in a tangle of limbs, Harry yawned stretching as much as there cuddled bodies allowed.

He hadn’t had any idea sex could be like that, or that cats could go at it so long.

((Kittens)) Crookshanks said nuzzling his stomach, Harry felt a shiver down his spine but the Felintoid part of him was thrilled because it was a first mating and pregnancy.

((How can you tell?)) Harry asked his mate in what he realized was a first heat, probably brought on so fast due to the transformation into his new species.

((You smell of Kittens, how many too early)) Crookshanks purred, harry decided to just relax with his heat mate and leave human thoughst to when he had to take human form again.

OoOoO

“Sir?” a voice said, Dumbledore looked up to see Harry by his office door with Miss Grangers pet standing next to him.

“Ah Harry, how are you my boy,” Albus asked, it had been a month since the transformation and from reports Harry and his friend had all accepted it.

“I have a confession,” the seventeen year old said blushing, and placed a hand on his stomach which was now he realized protruding a bit.

“How my boy?” he asked, then peered at Crookshanks “Ah, I see.”

“It was the first night back to the tower, I let Crookshanks in my room while I practiced. I didn’t know I was in heat, the school nurse said my first would be two month away but she was wrong. I have about a month to go till my kittens are born, but my stomach is getting noticeable when human. Is there any way to hide it?” Harry begged.

Dumbledore didn’t say anything about stopping the pregnancy, history had horror stories about what Felintoid did to those that did or went after there children. And well, Felintoids were sexual creatures and he was just surprised it happened so fast. He did wonder how many mates harry would have in the end.

“Teen pregnancy has happened before,” Dumbledore smiled, in fact he’d been pregnant as a teen but had lost the child. He pulled out a bottle and held it to the Felintoid.

“This potion will hide any pregnancy signs unless you want to show someone for five years harry, Just try to space the pregnancies please,” Dumbledore pleaded, since he knew Felintoid instincts led them to breed with any creatures.

“Thank you sir,” Harry said blushing and quickly drank it, Dumbledore watched as the pregnant belly suddenly looked normal even though it wasn’t.

Still feeling embarrassed Harry quickly left.

OoOoO

Felintoids apparently had greeeeeat pregnancies, no up and down hormones other then being horny. But Crookshanks the tom cat of Hogwarts was happy to mate his latest queen cat.

Harry lay on his bed human at the moment, his tail laying at his side. He rubbed his big belly happily, while no where near as big as a human woman’s it was big enough for his kittens and first pregnancy

He’d so far kept this secret from Hermione and Ron, he could just see Hermione’s reaction to the fact he was fucking her cat and with his kittens.

Maybe if he had a future litter he would tell her.

What worried him though was Ginny, she was scary obsessive in getting back with him.

Sorry he liked Cocks.

((Kittens will come soon)) Crookshanks purred nuzzling his neck.

“Hopefully, there five days pass date,” Harry sniffed, it was probably a side effect that he was a Felintoid and not actual a kneezle crossbreed. But the kittens would be.

“Soon,” Harry purred feeling the movements of his kits.

OoOoO

Class was in session when Harry realized he was in labour, it was painful and uncomfortable... but he had known this would happen.

“Harry?” Hermione asked seeing hsi face was white.

“I... think I better get to the nurses office,” Harry said quietly, and quickly left the class with permission.

He did not go to the hospital room, instead he rushed to his room ripping his clothing off as the door closed. Before he shifted he called a house elf with a message, giving Poppy and Dumbledore the news that he was heading to his room to give birth and he’d be back once he could.

OoOoO

Three small formed sucked from nipples, Harry purred feeling proud at his first litter. The three kittens looks like mini versions of his kneezle form, there eyes were still closed since they were only hours old.

((They are strong, lucky Kneezle types only need to feed from queens for two weeks. There eyes will open in two days)) Crookshanks said from across the room, Harry still too protective to let his mate over.

((They grow so quickly?)) he asked, he hadn’t realized they’d grow so much faster then normal cats.

((It’s the magic in our blood, you should be happy though)) the tomcat said.

((Why is that?)) Harry asked looking up from his kits.

((Can’t you feel it, your body is still overpowered by when you became felintoid. You’ll go into heat again in a few weeks. Maybe we’ll have kittens again)) Crookshanks purred, and to Harry’s surprise felt his male parts become aroused.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chappy this time, next chapter will appear in a few days to a few weeks depending on work and if i get migraines. taking requests on mates human or magical creature. Would love some reviews


	3. Forbidden

I don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original.

Feline Frenzy  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Two: Forbidden

November:  
The sound and feeling of three forms purring and cuddling up to him was wonderful, especially when those three forms were his kits.

“Hello loves,” he told the three kittens as he woke, he carefully sat up as the three kits moved to his lap.

((Mama)) said the smallest, a female he called Blue because her fur had shifted to a blue-black colour. The other two were male and still had his colouring but looked more liked there father now.

((Father says you’ll mate soon, more litters)) Dolph the oldest male said happily.

((Aww, but then well have to share you)) Elec the youngest make whined doing a kitty pout.

“Well I am about to go into heat loves, but I don’t know who I’ll mate with this time. Maybe your father,” Harry told his children, he shifted to his true Felintoid form and laughed as they climbed over his form and play swiped at his tail.

“Times up loves, I have to shift and head to class,” Harry finally said, once they were off he shifted to human and changed from pajamas to uniform, then after leaving food for the kits he heading off.

OoOoO

(Scene dedicated to imsandir who pointed out a plothole and misspellings))

“First History, now Potions,” Harry whimpered, he’d enjoyed the fact Snape had died even though the once spy wasn’t truly evil.

Worse then being alive, Snape was a ghost teaching potions... somehow managing to just touch things enough to do so.

“Stupid ghosts,” Harry hissed under hii breath.

“Potter Detention!” Snape growled over to the felintoid.

OoOoO

“Bloody Snape,” Harry snarled, his fangs showing in his anger.

The war might Be over and lord Voldedork dead, but the once spy was still a dick.

‘Mmmm... dick’ Harry’s brain supplied, his penis beginning to become active at the thought of sex. Quickly he pushed those thoughts away, since the images of Voldemort and Snape had made it into his imagination. Urgh...

Though... before he had gone and split his soul Tom Riddle had been a hottie.

With a sigh the Felintoid brought himself back to reality, Snape had sent him to the unicorn glade near the fringes of the Forbidden forest. He was to gather shed unicorn fur/hair from the plants there and water they had purified from there watering hole.

Thankfully Snape hadn’t demanded he get the items from the unicorns, since he was definitely not a virgin.

At the moment he was in his Felintoid form, since he knew it caused the more dangerous creatures of the forest not to come near.

At that moment the feline being Harry was entered the glade, he paused taking in the sight of the beautiful unicorns. 

‘Huh, where are the mares?’ Harry thought, noticing it was only the stallions in the glade. From Hagrids classes he knew it was mating season for unicorns, and the poor stallions did not look happy.

Pushing that out of his mind Harry quickly got to work, carefully untangling and pulling the stands of fur and hair was the nearby plants, he quickly gathered enough and put it in his backpack, then wondered over to the sparkling water. Smiling he dipped down and filled five vials, quickly capping them and sliding them also into his bag.

It was when he tried to back up that he met problems, he found himself backing into several solid forms. Startled Harry Turned to look, his eyes widened to see that it was the entire herd of male unicorns.

“Ah... I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Harry apologised since he knew that unicorns only liked virgin humans.

“Hey!” he shouted in protest as they herded him away from the water.

“What the!” he squeaked, as the lead stallion nosed his ass which had his tail up and puffed in shock.

“Wait... Ohhh,” Harry said then moaned deep and hard, for the Unicorn Stallion had just mounted him trapping him standing there.

Harry breathed deep and hard, eyes to mere pin pricks as the situation settled in.

A Unicorn was mating him, him who was just enough that the start of heat to be sending out scent marks saying he was ready. There were no female unicorns in sight, so that meant something had happened to them.

No Mares meant no next generation, that meant the stallions would look for new mates.

The new mate, well him if the stallion thrusting deep inside him was saying anything.

Harry cried a feline cry as the unicorn thrust deeper and deeper inside of him, injecting him with its cum. Harry Could only shift his back legs and tail to give better entrance as the stallion entered him again and again, sending orgasmic bliss through his body.

Startled when the stallion stopped, Harry turned frowning then cried again as a different stallion claimed him.

Then another and another, it was when the sun started to lower and night began to grow Harry realized that the entire herd had claimed him. By then they were exhausted and sweat and cum covered, Harry winced as his last mate withdrew.

“It was wonderful,” Harry told the stallions, and by the way the fact his heat (which had barely started) was already starting to vanish, he realized he was definitely pregnant. Mind you with this many mates, the Felintoid had no clue how many foals he carried.

“I have to get back, the humans expect my errand to be over soon,” Harry told them, his mates nosed him in hope he stayed, but allowed him to leave.

As he walked back towards the castle his body beyond sore, Harry realized something. His feline parts had a rather large cum belly, and the potion only hid pregnancy not cum belly. Frowning he shifted human, his clothing reappearing on his body and his robed hiding the rather large cum belly on his human form.

He placed a hand on the cum filled dome, knowing that even now a foal or foals grew inside him. Unlike horses, Unicorns took five months from conception to birthing (no clue if this is true). Sighing he adjusted his robes to hide his condition, and used his wand to refresh his body and clothing.

It would be rather embarrassing to be caught smelling of mass sex, especially since everyone knew what he was.

OoOoO

December:  
Carrying a foal or foals was much more stressful then kittens he found, he was only one month along and winter weather kept his hormone filled body to seek the fathers of his foals to take care of his needs. 

At the moment he was human and relaxing in bed, tomorrow most of the others would head home for Christmas holidays leaving him mostly alone. He rubbed his belly which was already much bigger then his kitten pregnancy, he looked in fact about seven moths pregnant and soon he would have to take his Felintoid form full time till the foals were born. Foals were going to grow huge even before birth, too big for his human form to carry.

Already he could feel little shifting of his foals body, his magic buzzed around it.

It was especially easy to see his stomach since he was wearing a rather loose black shirt that was now tight around his belly, and stretchy pants that showed off his nice dome.

But tonight was not just for relaxing and enjoying the feel of his growing children. Tonight, he was telling Hermione the truth and about his pregnancies.

Hopefully she would still be his friend after.

A knock came from the door and he knew it was Hermione, sighing he pulled himself up using the bedside table to support his growing weight.

“Hey Hermione, come on in,” Harry smiled at his friend, inviting her in for the first time since he moved in here, usually they just met in the common rooms.

“Hey there Harry,” Hermione said hugging him, the potion once again keeping her from magically seeing/feeling his belly as it truly was. He closed the door and sighed, He sat on the bed and waited for her to sit down by him.

“This is hard...” he finally said after a few minutes.

“Take your time Harry,’ Hermione said softly, he smiled tiredly at her.

“I’m Pregnant,” he said, and with those words the potion now allowed Hermione to see his pregnant states now and in any future pregnancy.

“Oh...” she said dumbly, and fainted.

OoOoO

January:

Hermione had hoped it was a dream, sure she knew it was possible since after the accident she had researched her friends new form.

Now hours later she touched her friends stomach in awe, feeling the foals growing inside her best friend. Fainting had been a shock, she had almost fainted when she found out the three cats she thought pets were actually Harry’s and Crookshank’s kittens.

“I feel I should be mad, but a creature such as yourself literally can’t fight there instincts,” Hermione said remembering her research. “But you do know that sooner or later you’ll have to have a human child to continue your line right?”

“I know, but I’m told I can’t impregnate any females, I’d literally have to have the kid myself... and the only human I’d want to have kids with is.. Well you and your female... if only you were male,” Harry groused, as if he’d let Ron touch him sexually.

“Gender potions do exist you know, and one day you’ll find a human male to continue your line,” Hermione said, and hopefully that human would be able to share Harry with his other partners since it was unlikely Harry would have one final mate.

“Thank you Hermione,” Harry said smiling happily, Hermione giggled a bit seeing that Harry was rubbing his growing belly without even noticing it.

OoOoO

Harry would have to blame the twins, and get his revenge on them too.

Today was thankfully Sunday, a day the Felintoid usually wandered off to his mates to take care of his itch. He’d gone to the great hall for breakfast after adjusting his clothing once again to the growth of his belly, with the foals growing he’d found himself eating more fruits, he’s have to see about getting potions for protein since meat seemed to make him sick lately.

He could look only on in shock as a firsty in anger through something at another student, who dodged. He would later find out it was a potion called Genderbender that lasted ten hours. It hit Hermione of course, smoke covered her and when it vanished Harry drooled.

Hermione made a very hot man, especially with that mane of hair. He didn’t even notice the other student throw a potion back, one that was from a potions class he’d failed at, and a potion Snape had told him to vanish since it was wrong.

He’d made a very strong lust potion instead.

It hit the ground and exploded, the whole hall was filled with thickening smoke.

The last thing Harry thought, was that he felt like he was in heat again.

OoOoO

Hermione woke slowly, feeling sore in very strange places. She shifted and tightened her arms not fully aware, and was very confused as something hardened and she moaned in pleasure and that she had her arms around someone.

Someone with a pregnant belly, her eyes snapped open and realized she was naked in bed with Harry. Harry who was as naked as herself and dead asleep.

“Oh...” Hermione said wide eyed, as her memories came back... or at least till the second potion shattered and everything went strange.

Wait... did that mean....

Hermione was very shocked to find out that in fact she was male, and did in fact have her new penis thrust deep and hard inside of Harry’s nice hard ass.

‘I had sex with Harry as a guy’ Hermione thought in shock finally, and from the smell of it they’d gone at it for awhile.

Totally embarrassed she tried to tried to unloop her arms from around her sleeping partner and slip herself out of him, which sounded so wrong. He shifted in his sleep and she felt herself harden, Hermione groaned in pleasure as this set the sleeping Harry off.

It was ten minute later that she was having sex with the sleeping Harry, who was coming awake as she hit that spot awhile ago.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry cried as he woke and she hit just the right spot, he cried as he Orgasmed and spread com on his bed.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t seem to stop myself,” Hermione cried embarrassed.

“Don’t you dare stop Hermione,” Harry hissed.

Hermione didn’t know how to feel when the genderbender prank ended and she was female again.

OoOoO

Harry was near the end of his pregnancy when Hermione finally stopped blushing around him, to his amusement he found out the accidental lust potion would cause a large amount of pregnancies in the upper years. There was a few abortions for the few children much to young to support a pregnancies, because of this the two who had caused that day were expelled.

“You must be due any day now,” Hermione said as Harry lounged in his true form in his dorm room, and it was true for his belly was huge and sometimes touched the ground in his felintoid form.

“I definitely won’t be having a unicorn mate for awhile again, carrying two foals makes it very hard to move. At least they are creatures that as soon as they are born don’t drink there mothers milk. I could feed them, just bloody awkward,” Harry grumbled, in fact he has a feeling his twins would after a few days join the herd.

“Harry...” Hermione said quietly, looking up he saw Hermione blushing heavily.

“Yes?” he asked her.

“When the time comes that your in heat and ready for a human child, I want to be the other father,” Hermione said, then fled leaving a shocked Harry.

“I... I would like that,” Harry said to his empty room.

Of course he wouldn’t get a chance to go after her since moments later he went into labour.

OoOoO

Two weeks later:

Harry sighed feeling a bit sad, his babies were joining the herd today. To his pride both were female and strong, and once grown would give more foals to the herd. Mind you, he had a feeling he’d allow himself to be mounted in a future heat for more foals himself since they needed more foals and hopefully fillies.

He rubbed his now flat belly, helped along by potions to get rid of baby weight. He felt empty, yet his felintoid nature was already feeling the urge to procreate and have more children.

Shaking his head he heading back to the castle, with the school year heading onwards, he wanted to go through the Potter homes to find a place to live in privacy, a place he could mate without worry of others seeing him.

So far, his favourite was a home in the country that was actually on the other side of the forbidden forest with a lot of land and privacy since there was no one around for miles but his own land.

Yes... that woudl be a very private nice spot.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be dedicated to Picabone, smirks


	4. Stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Rape, non-con, stalking, eggs

I don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original.

Here’s one of your requests Picabone

Warning Rape, non-con, stalking, eggs

Feline Frenzy  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Three: Stalk

Harry smirked to himself as he stretched out on his rather large bed, he swore a family of ten could sleep on it. A couple of dirty thoughts went through his mind, especially dirty with the edges of the beginning of his heat on him.

He had indeed chosen the Potter house by the forbidden forest, and the privacy (other then the Potter house elves) was glorious. He walked around happily in his Felintoid form or naked as a human, there was no one really to see him like that.

His three kittens had come with him, none of them feeling the urge to mate.

Graduation had come and gone, his final marks not as high as they could have been, but with two pregnancies and five births it was amazing they were as high as they were.

His mind trailed off to Hermione’s offer, while her normal form didn’t tempt him at all, he remembered her temporary male form and how quickly Hermione had learned to give him pleasure in that form that one night.

He did need a human heir, and if he was pregnant during the phase his body would start budding another felintoid the budding would be pushed back. He was not ready for other felintoids, especially after reading up on the budding process. 

The new Felintoid would actually not be related to him at all, its blood would be different. How he had no clue. Worse, once of age the budded felintoid would probably mate with him so one of them would give birth to more felintoids so there race would grow again.

It was incest and yet not, budding was a pregnancy and the bud once birth grew to adult quickly and ready to breed right away. He wasn’t ready for that yet.

Shivering he got up and stalked from his room and then from the house, a walk in the woods surrounding the house would get the thoughts of a budding out of his brain. Especially with hsi heat starting.

OoOoO

Gone...

Mate Gone......

Dead...

No Future....

Such a smell... a new mate?

Fertile.. 

Such strong fertile smell....

He had to find this new mate, many new eggs would be born.

Near, his new mate was so near and it had been so long. He would not let mate escape not egg bound.

OoOoO

Harry hummed to himself as he pulled weeds in his garden, this was a rather nice flower one with a smaller vegetable one just in case. Well, he wanted vegetables for guests and in case his unicorn children came to visit.

That, and in case his next pregnancy forced him to forgo meat again.

Blah...

He wandered over now to his greenhouse, it housed magical plants for potions and other things. It was already looking full, but Neville had promised to find him more plants soon.

He yawned as he finished looking after the plants, he hadn’t slept well since he had begun his heat and feeling frustrated.

‘One little nap won’t hurt’ Harry thought, and curled into a ball in a wall corner, so tired he forgot to close the door.

OoOoO

So close..

His new mate was in an enclosed human dwelling, but still so close.

Easily at his size he went over the fence, the scent, so tempting and close.

The scent came from a strange came filled with plants, he barely fit in th door. There , there was his mate sleeping in wait for there mating.

He rushed forward and captured the smaller mate in his coils and felt himself slip free.

OoOoO

Harry gave a scream as coils constricted around his sleeping form, he clawed and bit with all his limbs and teeth.

The coils were huge and green-black, it smelled ancient to hsi nose.

It was a snake, and he knew what type.

‘A basilisk! How the heck is there a basilisk out here. Ast one I killed in the chamber’ Harry thought freaking out, a whimper escaped his throat as he felt what the basilisk was doing at the base of his tail.

Then he began screaming.

OoOoO

Harry woke whimpering and hurting, he shivered and curled into a ball.

Shock was his main issue, but at least the basilisk wasn’t there and as soon as he snapped out there basilisk would never be able to get on is large tract of land ever again.

‘Oh god’ he thought, as he realized that he was no longer in heat.

Slowly but determined he got up, ignoring his belly that curved out slightly with the basilisk’s eggs it had planted in him that were now growing there children.

Basilisk children.

Bet he was the first being ever to be raped by a snake.

Slowly he made it back to his house, he secured the building with magic then made it to his room where he fell unconscious on the bed.

OoOoO

“Well?” he asked Hermione, she had to everyone’s shock started training to become a healer and was using the spells she could use to scan his egg filled belly.

“We know your only three weeks along, and the spell says the eggs will be ready to come out in a month. After that I don’t know how long till they hatch,” Hermione said finally, with a sigh she sat down in a chair.

“I am not looking forward to this,” Harry groan rubbing his belly, he was in human form at the moment and his belly looked seven months pregnant, and there was only six eggs.

Six... and he was huge, he was glad he had blocked the Basilisk from getting back on the land to impregnate/rape him even more since apparently while pregnant already he was still in fertile mode due to such a short pregnancy.

“How are you doing Harry,” Hermione asked, avoiding the topic of his rape since they’d talked about it before.

“Not good, worse because of the type of pregnancy I’m feeling horny and I’m still fertile as if I was still in heat. And I don’t want to get pregnant while pregnant so I can’t even get satisfaction that way,” Harry growled angrily.

“I know how to help harry,” Hermione said, and pulled out a strange object that reminded him of a rather large penis.

“A dildo,” he said wide eyed.

“You might not want to have more babied while egg bound, but we can still have fun,” Hermione smirked, and swallowed a pill. Harry shifted a bit as his manhood flared to life as Hermione became male temporary.

“Remind me to have you fill em to the brim in a few heats, your too tempting male,” Harry purred, and then pulled the neo male into his bedroom.

Hermione slowly removed his clothing, kissing his skin as it was relieved of piece by piece. His teeth nipped as the sensitive skin of Harry’s nipples. Harry shivered and moaned as Hermione showed what he could do without entering him.

“Drink,” Hermione smirked as he thrust his penis deep into Harry’s mouth, he gulped deeply feeling the thick cum slip down his throat. He gagged a bit when Hermione thrust his penis down and up, he moaned as it pulled out leaving dripping cum on his face.

The neo male finally arranged Harry’s all to ready body so that he was on his hands and knees with his tight as in the air. His large belly was supported by pillows, so not to put pressure on it.

Slowly one finger then two, then four fingers prepared his entrance.

Harry whimpered as Hermione used magic to slick his entrance.

“Ready,” Hermione whispered to the all to ready felintoid, Harry’s moan was his answer.

Then with that Hermione thrust the magically controlled dildo into Harry’s abused entrance. Harry’s eyes popped wide at his deep it went, and how real its felt. His own erection shot cum onto the pillows below, and as Hermione went at it with the magical powered dildo he wished it was actually Hermione inside him.

But... he wanted that future child to be the only child he carried at that point.

Prostate hit, Harry’s world went black briefly from the massive orgasm.

This continued on for as long as either of them had energy.

OoOoO

Six eggs lay drying in a basket and slowly hardening, Harry stared at them surprised at his small they were and how big they had felt inside him.

Two would fit snugly in his hand, and the closer to hatching they came they would grow slightly bigger.

But he couldn’t raise them, and couldn’t be around when they hatched.

It was actually too dangerous to raise them, he had to give them to the other parent. He’d managed to find out where the Basilisk nested, and even now only hours after birth he would be moving them to there new home.

Thankfully he was no longer fertile, his heat and pregnancy over the Basilisk would no longer be interested in him.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered to his eggs, for he knew it was very unlikely he would ever see these children again.

With that he gathered up the basket and left his home.

OoOoO

He wanted to cry, part of it was hormones left from the pregnancy but the rest was from the fact he would never see his children.

As thought, the Basilisk hadn’t paid much attention to him and only paid attention to the newly laid eggs.

God... he had abandoned his unhatched babies, no matter the fact he would be unable to raise the Basilisk’s.

He curled in ball on his bed for quite awhile, trying to remind himself that him hatching them would have been dangerous.

Suddenly the fire flared green. Started he looked up to see someone was calling.

“Yes?” he called activating his side of the connection.

“Hey Harry,” Seamus said, to Harry’s concern the other male was rather pale and looked rather upset.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked instantly concerned.

“My inheritance kicked in and Dean kicked me out, he said a satyr half-breed should be killed. Said that’s why satyr’s are endangered species,” Seamus said in a dull broken voice, harry felt rage.

Dean and Seamus had been in a relationship for year, and had been close to bonding/marriage last he heard, while never close they were still friends.

“Come on over Seamus, I have plenty of space,” Harry promised.

TBC


	5. Satyr

don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original.

This one is for you Texboi525\

Feline Frenzy  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Four: Satyr

Misery loved company, and with Harry still upset about the eggs and Seamus the horrible break with Dean there was a lot of misery.

But slowly as a week then three weeks rolled by it got easier, and they climbed back to a more kinder emotional state.

They also got to know each other better, Harry hadn’t realized that they both had a lot fo same hobbies... and maybe both sex addicts.

Mind you, they hadn’t actually done the deed together but Harry knew that if the Satyr was still here when his heat hit that cock would be deep inside him.

He also found out that Seamus hadn’t known he had Satyr inheritance, he’d woke up one morning not human and only found out then from his apologetic mother that it could skip generations.

They both of course enjoyed walking around in there creature forms, Harry had quite a shock seeing Seamus as a full blown satyr with not a stich on. His lower part was a goat like all legends said with slim horns in his hair, his large proud cock couldn’t even be hidden by his fur.

At that point Harry really really wished his heat would come faster, and he thought Seamus would enjoy having a satyr child to raise himself. He had no clue how long that pregnancy would last, but after this pregnancy he was jumping Granger to have a human child with him/her.

He might even ask her for more future children.

Well, that was all in the future and Satyr babies were just thought right now. For all he knew, Seamus could leave before then.

A growl came to his throat at the thought of not having that cock deep inside him, Satyr’s were known for there sex drives and fertility.

Seamus who was out jogging on the land wondered why he felt a shiver for a moment.

OoOoO

Harry smirked to himself as he looked at his reflection in a mirror, his human body looked like it had never gone through a pregnancy. Mind you he had a less defined muscle tone at his stomach. But with his almost constant pregnant state that was expected.

His smirk grew as he could feel his heat quite strongly, and he only had one guest who’s race was known to be fertile. 

Seamus was in a rather frustrated mode lately, since his race was known to be randy and the other male hadn’t had any since he and Dean had there horrible break up.

He left his room naked as the day he was born, his cock hardening in a maddening manner. He knew where Seamus was in the house, he had been reading in the library which had some rather large couches there that were quite comfortable.

“Hello Seamus,” Harry purred as he walked into his large library (Hermione was already threatening to move in due to size and his rare books, he was happy his bait was working).

“H... Harry,” Seamus gulped out seeing the other male who was giving out the scent of being ready to mate, and since Seamus was in his Satry form his erection forming from said invitation was rather noticeable.

“You know what I am Seamus, and I am in heat. And I’ve been waiting for this since you came, I’ve been dreaming of you inside me and swelling me with your seed,” Harry said walking to his chosen mate, Seamus eyes began to dilate with hormones from the situation.

“I’ve wanted to claim you for years, even when you were still human,” the Satyr said, the man gulped as Harry pushed him flat onto a couch and climbing onto the muscled form.

Then Harry sucked his penis and licked it like it was candy, its length becoming very hard due to his actions and leaking pre cum.

Pulling away he licked his lips, leering at his mate.

Then slowly climbed up his mates form, till they were face to face and claimed his lips for his own.

“Prepare to be claimed,” Seamus leered as they paused for breath.

Harry laughed as Seamus grabbed him and he was suddenly flat on his back with his legs spread and his arse in the air. Seamus played with Harry’s entrance, preparing it with his fingers and using a spell to help lubricate Harry’s entrance.

“You do realize that Satyr cum in magical and I can get you so filled you look nine months pregnant with it, and I can’t wait to see that and when you swell with my heir,” Seamus said grinning, Harry stared at him all to ready.

Seamus arranged himself and was soon thrusting harder and harder inside the felintoid, Harry could only cry out as the Satyr showed that he could hit the mark every time. During there Frenzy of mating, harry could only watch in disbelief as his cum belly grew at a rate only magic could possibly cause, especially with only one person doing the pumping.

Somewhere along the way he had grabbed Seamus’s horn, forcing the Satyr to get closer and harder inside him.

It was also somewhere around there the two of them went sexual overdrive and all sense left them.

OoOoO

Seamus woke tired and sticky, feeling relaxed in a way he hadn’t in a very long time.

Looking back now, he realized that he hadn’t been happy with Dean even before Dean and him broke up.

And now though, in nine months he’s have a child/children? with Harry.

Children, till Harry had walked in naked and eyes filled with heat he hadn’t thought of children.

He decided right then that he was moving in not leaving, he knew that he’d have to share Harry in the future especially with Hermione and whoever claimed him. But his children would grow up with both there parents, it was just too bad that Harry would have to mate with a pure human to get a heir and not a satyr halfling like himself.

It was then that he realized that somewhere along the way harry and himself had made it to Harry’s bed, and that there was a third person in the bed and by the feeling also had a cum belly.

Shifting he managed to get a look and blushed, he’d never had sex with a female before, and Hermione was definitely in her true gender right now.

She must have come over not knowing harry had entered his heat, and there sex addled minds and sex scents had made it a threesome.

Hopefully the brunette wouldn’t kill him since he was pretty sure that with a cum bely like that he’d definitely knocked her up.

Well, at least Satyr pregnancies were only four months long.

OoOoO

Hermione groaned and heaved into the toilet, it had been two weeks and morning sickness was hitting her rather hard.

She was not happy at being pregnant, but she should have remembered that Harry would be in heat and Satyr’s were known to be fertile.

Lucky enough she was only carrying twins, the way they’d gone you’d think Septuplets like Harry. 

As soon as the pregnancies were confirmed she’d told the other two that all three of them were getting married, so the children would be official.

They were getting married in a week, that way neither Harry or herself would be huge... even though with carrying six Harry was already showing much more then her. And she was showing already, since it was a four month pregnancy.

OoOoO

Harry sighed feeling annoyed, he glared at his large round belly wishing it wasn’t so large.

Seven, he knew both Seamus and himself were fertile but seven kids at once?

He hated bed rest, and with how big his belly was he had to be on it.

Yet, he was also happy.

Threesome marriages were rare, but did happen. So now he had both a husband and wife, both carrying his name.

Still he wished one of the halfings he carried now could be his heir, but his heir had to be human since that was wizardling law.

Next pregnancy would be Hermione’s child he carried, and after that who knew where it would go. He knew he’s carry his mates children many times in the future, but there were many non humanoids he wanted a taste of and his mates knew this.

“Only a week or two more,” Harry sighed rubbing his belly, feeling the many movements and kicks of the babies inside.

OoOoO

Hermione looked down in awe at the tiny tiny beings that were Harry’s babies, so far four of them were born with the Healer in charge was carefully removing the other three.

Something of there Satyr nature had them be born full to term, with no health problems.

She knew that was almost impossible, since many Septuplets died soon after birth or stillborn, very few survived.

Three hours later a still bed ridden Harry peered happily at his seven new children, three girls and four boys. They’d argue about the names in the morning.

Of course, three hours later Hermione went into labour.

She ended up with identical boys.

OoOoO

Seamus felt like a very proud bastard, in one night he’d gotten both his mates with child and the Satyr race was a little less close to extinction. Even as a satyr halfling he’d live longer then wizards, and so would Harry.

He wondered if the next time he got to claim his husband during heat would he manage to knock him up as much.

Then he pouted, remembering that next heat Hermione had dibs since Harry still needed a Heir.

It would be thirteen months later when Harry’s body recovered from the high risk pregnancy, and then finally went into heat again.

TBC


	6. Not a chapter-Baby List

Well, I thought I probably shoudl have a list of pregnancies and babies in the series. Later on I’ll post an updated list.  
  
All children named have Potter as Last names  
  
Harry’s Babies/mates  
  
Crookshanks:      
Blue (f)              
Dolph (m)  
Elec (m)  
  
Unicorns:  
Twins (F) no names  
  
Basilisk:  
6 eegs/hatchlings (no names)  
  
  
Seamus:  
Girls-      
Elisa              
Lilian              
Vivian      
  
Boys-  
Christopher  
Alphon  
Reginald  
Edward  
  
Seamus and Hermione children  
Timothy (m)  
Rocky (m)  
  



End file.
